


человеку, что продал весь мир

by simbay



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: au от одиннадцатой серии; нино не успел





	человеку, что продал весь мир

**Author's Note:**

> мне так и думалось, что его попытаются застрелить, хотя, наверное, это было очевидно ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> но мне казалось, что там будет все будет немного иначе  
> нино любит внезапно появляться

Он опоздал буквально на несколько секунд.  
В этот момент в его голове мгновенно появляется картинка, как Абенд тяжело дышит в трубку, после чего говорит, что он _провалился_. После этого они, конечно же, никогда не свяжутся, и личность Абенда останется в тени, как и многие другие подробности его жизни, о которых мог знать лишь Тайный совет. Затем его вызовет к себе Гроссулар, встретив недобрым взглядом, и с ним наверняка будет господин Лилиум, и второй будет зол особенно сильно, хоть и не покажет этого. Но Нино знает — когда тот злится, его движения становятся быстрее, и в такие моменты он почти всегда нервно теребит прядь волос. И неизвестно будет, на кого господин Лилиум будет злиться больше — на Нино, что не досмотрел, или на Гроссулара, который что-то знает. Но интриги старших офицеров их организации его не интересуют.  
Он не успел.  
Нино кажется, что жизнь вокруг остановилась. Он видит, как щуплый надзиратель местного филиала бросается к ним же, весь бледный и потный, больше похожий на приведение, как водитель такси роняет багаж, во все глаза смотря на растущее кровавое пятно на асфальте. Нино видит все это — и то, как два человека в плащах срываются с места, и как один из них прячет золотой пистолет. В нем кипит злость, он хочет броситься следом за этими людьми и прострелить каждому из них головы, чтобы показать первой принцессе и этому глупому принцу, что их попытки устранить второго наследника не удались, и не удастся — "АККА" стоит серым кардиналом за их спинами. Именно она пишет историю, а не они. Но в то же мгновение он чувствует страх.  
Нино впервые не знает, что ему делать.  
Ладони мокрые, но вовсе не от пота. Вокруг шумно, сотрудник из филиала кричит в трубку, но его голоса Нино не слышит. Он медленно опускает голову, боясь взглянуть в глаза тому, чья жизнь была под его ответственностью, и встречается взглядом с Джином — и, впервые, помимо это вечного странного равнодушия, видит в его глазах что-то совершенно _иное_ , какое не мелькало даже после той ужасающей железнодорожной трагедии. Нино чувствует, как Джин сильно сжимает его запястья и что-то говорит, но вместо истины слышит лишь обвинения в своей ошибке.  
_Ты не защитил меня. Не выполнил свой долг._  
Где-то глубоко в душе Нино прекрасно знает, что Джин говорит совершенно другое, и эта фальшивая полуулыбка на его почти белом лице это только подтверждает — Отас, этот болван, наверняка хочет поблагодарить его, мол, спасибо, что бросился на его защиту, он был способен на это. Но спустя мгновение он осознает, что Джин произносит только одно слово — его, Нино, имя — после чего руки Отаса слабеют, и он перестает сжимать его запястья, хотя и продолжая цепляться за края одежды кончиками пальцев. Разум кричит Нино, что тот должен что-то сделать, хотя бы попытаться остановить кровотечение, _не стоять столбом_ , но в реальности он может лишь сжимать тело своего друга — Нино не знает, имеет ли право вообще так называть Джина — и с ужасом смотреть, как тот умирает.  
Но в Фуравау трудно умереть, будь хоть ты вице-председатель отдела инспекции, хоть обычный гражданин. А если уж один из претендентов на престол — тем более.  
Братья Лилиум обеспокоены, они вертятся в больнице и постоянно донимают врачей, надзиратель тихонечко плачет в углу, и Нино, сам не зная почему, успокаивает его, хлопая по плечу и бормоча какую-то бессвязную чушь. Они друг друга не слушают, но это хоть как-то отвлекает от внезапной паники, которая воцарилась вокруг. В вечно спокойном цветущем округе Фуравау такое громкое событие сразу же срывает все планы, все местное отделение "АККА" стоит на ушах, но до гражданских ничего не долетает — боятся. Нино понимает, что внимание прессы неугодно не только королевской семье, но и самой организации, которую мгновенно уличат в неспособности обеспечить безопасность даже собственным сотрудникам. Ему кажется смешным, что эти люди, которые сейчас не знают, что им делать, хотят провести переворот. Вот так, лишившись главной своей фигуры, они сразу же проявили свою неспособность к рациональным действиям. И теперь не скажешь, что хуже — принц-дурак или же это.  
Телефон у него звонит не переставая, и его внимания требуют не только Гроссулар и Абенд, но Нино игнорирует все звонки, продолжая гладить по спине плачущего мальчишку рядом, уже даже не думая об этом. Ему почти жалко этого сотрудника. Никому не пожелаешь в свою стажировку в таком спокойном и мирном округе увидеть подобное. Мальчишка будет продолжать винить себя в случившемся, хотя за всем стоит королевская семья. За своими мыслями Нино не замечает, как этот парень засыпает у него на плече, продолжая поскуливать во сне, и отвлекается от размышлений лишь в тот момент, когда к нему подходит врач и говорит, что пациент очнулся. Братья Лилиум слишком заняты оповещением остальных округов, им не до этого, а потому к Джину Нино идет в одиночестве.  
Отас бледный, как смерть, и Нино почти рад, что о случившемся не знает Лотта. Он вяло приветствует приятеля махом руки, но тут же роняет ее, не в силах держать дальше. После этого они смотрят друг на друга несколько минут, и Нино может только гадать, что творится в голове у этого болвана. Что он сейчас скажет? Будет говорить о том, что рад, что Нино не успел? Наверняка. Джин так странно улыбается, выглядит так спокойно, будто ничего не произошло, и будто бы всего-то час назад он не был на грани жизни и смерти в карете скорой помощи. Нино падает на стоящий рядом с кроватью стул и хватает себя за волосы, удивляясь, как не поседел за все то время, пока внутри организации кипели страсти о революции.  
— Нино.  
Голос Отаса едва слышен, но Нино резко поднимает глаза на него и замирает. Ему внезапно хочется извиниться за все, что случилось — почти пятнадцать лет лжи, обмана и слежки, за то, что не признался ему раньше, за все те пьянки ради информации. Ему кажется, что Джин никогда его не простит, попросит уйти, бросив напоследок, что очень расстроен, или же преодолеет свою тихую натуру и накричит на него, объявит предателем... В голове у Нино слышатся голоса Гроссулара и Абенда, которые обвиняют его в случившемся, и он совершенно не удивляется, когда к этому вою присоединяется голос Джина. За всем этим он не замечает, как Отас с трудом хватает его за руку, из-за чего голоса резко замолкают, а сам Нино вздрагивает.  
Он опять не знает, что ему делать.  
Джин слабо улыбается.  
— Не говори Лотте, хорошо? — Нино не успевает ответить, как Отас прикрывает глаза и громко вздыхает. — И... спасибо.  
— Но я не успел.  
Голос внезапно подводит, и Нино чувствует, как почти сипит в ответ, но он не может перебороть это. Он ждал обвинений, ждал гнева от человека, который был под его ответственностью, и чью жизнь он едва не упустил, боялся, что потерял все, следом за отцом, но... Ничего из этого не произошло. Нино ждет обвинений, но получает благодарность, и что-то внутри словно ломается, не в силах выдержать всей этой нагрузки. Ситуация окончательно вышла из-под контроля, а Отас, этот болван, делает вид, будто ничего не произошло.  
— Я не успел, — бормочет Нино, хватая Джина за руку и замирая на месте. — В тебя выстрелили. Эти ублюдки... Если бы не приказ свыше, я бы их...  
— _Нино_.  
Внезапно, голос Джина звучит громче, а Нино вздрагивает, выпуская руку друга (наверное). Он утыкается взглядом в пол, чувствуя, будто на него смотрят, как на нашкодившего школьника, и не смеет поднять взгляд, пока тот, ради кого он был бы готов принять пулю и умереть, не вздыхает, так громко и протяжно, что, кажется, это скорее от боли, а не от негодования. Но страх Нино оказывается ложным.  
— Ты не обязан рисковать за меня жизнью, — Нино хочет возразить, но не смеет. — Я не наследник, а ты — не твой отец. То, что там планирует Совет пяти и остальные, сейчас совсем не важно, но даже они не ударялись в такие крайности. Я вообще не понимаю, почему ты продолжаешь его дело... своего отца, хотя моя мать, — внезапно Отас стопорится, — Шни мертва уже столько лет. Прекращай со всем этим. Как только все это всплыло, ты стал сам не свой. Мне было приятно проводить с тобой время, и, давай начистоту, мне все равно, почему мы начали с тобой общаться. Мы с тобой друзья, хорошо? А не член королевской семьи и его подчиненный.  
Таких длинных реплик, как думается Нино, его приятель не произносил ни разу на трезвую голову — он только после пары выпитых рюмок мог начать болтать, правда, о всякой чепухе, вроде тайной интрижки с Мовой, о ней он говорил весьма много, но не по делу. И, кажется, эта речь забирает у Джина последние силы, и он надолго замолкает, закрывая глаза. В тишине раздается лишь его громкое дыхание, и в это время Нино судорожно думает о том, можно ли считать их дружбу именно "дружбой", а не тем, как обозвал ее Джин. Наследник и подчиненный, пусть и тайный. Он настолько свыкся с этой ролью, что, наверное, сам не понял, когда дружеские посиделки перестали быть попыткой выманить информацию, а проводились ради банального развлечения, или когда фотографии Джина перестали быть ценным материалом и стали приятным сувениром для Лотты, которая иногда подолгу не видела брата.  
Возможно, Джин был прав, и Нино пора было перестать накручивать себя.  
Вряд ли после случившегося Гроссулар или Абенд примут его с распростертыми объятиями...  
— Джин, я...  
Нино резко замолкает, когда видит, что Отас не реагирует. Наверное, он окончательно вымотался — после ранения, этого разговора и мыслях о Лотте, которая наверняка бы разрыдалась, если бы узнала, что случилось на другом конце страны. Конечно, у нее есть тот глупый юнец-полицейский, который наверняка бы героически пообещал ей, что все будет хорошо, но этого все равно будет недостаточно, особенно после того, как эти же люди пытались совершить покушение и на нее. И после всего этого, после внезапной речи Джина, осознания, что дружба для него все же ценнее, чем обязанности, навязанные Абендом или Гроссуларом, Нино понимает, что он тоже _устал_. Молча усмехнувшись, он бросает последний взгляд на Джина и медленно качает головой, после чего поднимается.  
Неожиданно, ему становится намного легче.


End file.
